


Valentine's Day Chocolate

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027-ness you can choke on, Enma the Pervert, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Tsuna wants to make Valentine's Day chocolate for the person he likes. "Eat me, Tsuna-kun." Enma, STOP.





	Valentine's Day Chocolate

_*crawls from the hole she was knocked into by 0027* Where this idea popped up from, I don't know. It's not even anywhere close to Valentine's Day, but I thought 'whatever' and wrote it anyway. Uhhh, enjoy?_

Summary: Tsuna wants to make Valentine's Day chocolate for the person he likes. "Eat me, Tsuna-kun." Enma, STOP.

Alt. title: "Little Animals On A Mission."

**Warnings: 0027 Cuteness And Feels You Can Choke On, Enma's Pervert Mind, Written By A Feels-Filled Fangirl.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

.

"Hey, Enma-kun?"

Enma raised his head from where he was putting his things into his bag to see Tsuna standing in front of him, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve, "Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

"I was wondering if you can come with me back to my place." Tsuna smiled shyly, pink dusting his cheeks.

Go back to Tsuna's place with him? Enma stared intently at the slightly blushing Tsuna.

(At the sight, Enma's brain dive-bombed into the gutter.)

"Okay." Enma blinked up at Tsuna. 

Tsuna beamed at him, "Alright, let's go!"

.

As the two reached Tsuna's house and entered, Enma noticed that the place was quiet.

"I managed to convince mama, Reborn, Bianchi and the kids to give us some privacy today, so they left to spend time at the park."

Blood crept up Enma's neck and to his cheeks; he and Tsuna were… _alone?!_

_Breathe, Enma! Breathe! Just because you got Tsuna all to yourself doesn't mean you can jump him and do all the things you want to do to him; like kissing him and-_

"Enma-kun? Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now." Tsuna inched closer to Enma, putting his face _very_ close to Enma's.

_Kiss him! Now is your chance!_

Enma put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiled at him and took Enma's hands in his own.

(Enma needed a few seconds to remind himself how to breathe. Again.)

"You know Valentine's Day is coming up." Tsuna mused. Enma was thankful that they were still standing in place, otherwise, he'd have tripped and fell to the floor in a graceless heap from the surprise. "I asked you to come home with me to help me learn to make Valentine's Day chocolate!"

_What?_

Tsuna blushed, "I know it's surprising; I've never made Valentine's Day chocolate for anyone before. But this time, I have someone to confess to. And since Valentine's Day is coming up, I thought about making chocolate for him. And Hibari-san was nice and helpful and… well…" Tsuna averted his eyes, blushing.

Enma stared, transfixed, at the fetching red shade coloring Tsuna's face.

_And oh god, the other things Enma could do to Tsuna to make him blush just as much, if not more._

"To start off, I thought… well… do you like chocolate, Enma-kun?"

Hmmm, "Yes, chocolate." Fondue, and Tsuna, would make a very delicious combination, "Strawberries."

"Oh? Anything else."

Enma kept staring at Tsuna, his gaze dropping to Tsuna's lips, "Something to nibble on."

"Cookies?"

Cookies?

Enma blinked, waking up from his fantasies.

"Shall we start then?"

"O-okay."

.

Enma stared at the ceiling of his room, dazed and nibbling on a cookie made by Tsuna.

He was blessed today; helping Tsuna practice his skills in the kitchen so that he could make decent chocolate for the person he wanted to confess to on Valentine's Day.

Enma choked.

_Who_ was the person Tsuna wanted to confess to?! Was it Enma?

He curled up, a cloud of gloom hanging over his head; it was highly unlikely that Tsuna would confess to _Enma_ of all people.

It was definitely Hibari.

Enma sighed, it wasn't like he owned Tsuna and could tell him who to like and who to not like. So, if Tsuna liked Hibari and wanted to confess to him, then all Enma could do was support Tsuna and wish him happiness.

Yes, Enma could be a graceful loser.

.

Enma went down on his knees and bowed his head, "Bianchi-san! Please! Teach me Poison Cooking!"

Bianchi sighed, "Oh, scorned young love."

A graceful loser, Enma was not; and for Tsuna, he'd fight tooth and nail.

.

Julie stood frozen in front of the kitchen's closed door as he heard the sinister chuckles coming from inside.

He retreated with slow, silent steps, not wanting to attract the attention of whoever using the kitchen at the moment.

So much for wanting to make Valentine's Day chocolate for Adel.

.

_And so, Valentine's Day at last…_

"Hey, Enma-kun," Tsuna called out as he stood in front of Enma, holding a bag that clearly held chocolate; his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling shyly. He was so cute and Enma wanted to devour him.

"You're going to confess, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically as he swayed in his place from excitement.

"Okay. But first." Tsuna looked confused when Enma rummaged in his school bag to get the bag that had the chocolate he made, "I have someone to give chocolate to."

"O-oh." Tsuna looked crestfallen, "Who?"

"Hibari." Enma's voice was bland.

Tsuna's face blanked, "Okay."

Enma grabbed Tsuna's hand and tugged him forward, heading towards the reception room where Hibari was bound to be at the moment.

Enma stormed into the room, still holding Tsuna's hand; his eyes brightened when he saw Hibari sitting at his desk.

"Hibari-san." Enma walked forward, "I made something _just. For. You._ " Enma pulled out purple-wrapped chocolate from the bag and put it in front of Hibari. "I put _all_ of my feelings into it. Please, _enjoy_."

Hibari sent a sinisterly smiling Enma an incredulous look, while Tsuna sent Hibari a dark look that promised untold horrors if he didn't do just as Enma told him.

Hibari unwrapped the chocolate and had to lean back to avoid the purple fumes that rose after he opened it.

"Do you like it?" Enma's smile widened, "I personally asked Bianchi-san to teach me how to make it." Enma then turned to Tsuna, "Well, Tsuna-kun, it's your turn now."

Tsuna sent a strange, intense look Enma's way, causing Enma to slightly shudder under the scrutiny.

Tsuna surprised Enma by tugging him outside the room. Enma was confused, wasn't Tsuna going to confess to Hibari?

"Where are we going?"

"To the roof. It will be empty, and I will get to have the privacy I want."

Enma was silent throughout the walk to the roof, wondering if there was someone else, if Tsuna intended to confess to someone else, not Hibari. Enma hadn't… thought this far, he brought only one portion of the poisoned chocolate he made, and that one went to Hibari. The other chocolate he had on hand was for Tsuna.

"Here," Tsuna said, interrupting Enma's thoughts.

Enma blinked, a look around him told him that they reached the roof while he was deep in thought.

"Okay. Now, Enma-kun. Let me start from the top. Here." Tsuna pushed the chocolate in his hands to Enma.

"Wha…?" Enma blinked, uncomprehending what exactly was going on.

"The chocolate is for you. You're the one I wanted to confess to." Tsuna cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, "Hibari-san suggested that I seize the chance with Valentine's Day coming up. So I invited you over to my place, to know what you'd prefer. You said chocolate and strawberries so…" Tsuna waved to the chocolate bag he just gave to Enma.

Enma stared at the bag he received from Tsuna, and then raised the one holding the chocolate he made and gave it to Tsuna, "This is for you. It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering."

Tsuna stared contemplatively at the bag for a few moments before he raised his eyes towards Enma's, and then he walked forward towards Enma, backing him towards the wall of the stairwell. Tsuna leaned in to whisper in Enma's ear, voice low and sending pleasant shivers down Enma's spine, "I have chocolate fondue and strawberries at home if you're interested."

Enma's face glowed red as he dropped his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

_He knew!_

.

End.

AUAU: Route 001827, Enma accidentally switches the wrappings of the poisoned chocolate and the non-poisoned chocolate.


End file.
